Naruto shippuden ZETTO GEIKOUJUBAN - BATTLE OF EVIL DRAGON SHENLONG
by oolandia4187
Summary: ini cerita dimana naruto berpertualang mencari bola dragon boru... Cerita sebelumnya : /s/9392637/1/Naruto-Shippuden-Z-Chapter-0 (REVIEW PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Naruto shippuden Z

Genre : comedy, romance, fighting, tragedy, Hurt/comfort, parody anime DRAGON BALL Z /capsnak-_-

Rate : k

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

((info : di fanfic ini hinata RTN jadi artis di konoha city dan hinata rtn hanya tertarik pada menma saja, sasuke RTN menjadi pengangguran tentu saja menjadi playboy bahkan ia sering di incar oleh para" wanita karena sudah menghamili beberapa wanita :v /digeplakfanssasuke,chouji jadi kurus dan menjadi pasukan pemimpin jounin bertahan di konoha, menma di ff ini rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti minato dan tentu saja menma tinggal bersama orang tuanya yaitu minato dan kushina menma jadi pemimpin pasukan jounin konoha penyerang, di ff ini akatsuki menjadi temen konoha akan tetapi orochimaru keluar dari akatsuki karena oro iri dengan ketampanan itachi tentu saja itachi si leader akatsuki, konohamaru menjadi hokage ke 7 (gantiin naruto), tentu saja udon dan meogi menjadi tangan kanan dan kiri konohamaru ,ah? Iya di ff ini sakura dari dunia RTN masih hidup… dan sakura di dunia rtn menjadi putri hokage ke 4 dia tak muncul saat melawan menma dikarenakan sakura RTN berguru di desa katsuyu…. Tentu saja sifat sakura RTN pemalu,baik hati kebalikan dari sifat aslinya , tapi sakura yang ikut masuk genjutsu RTN bersama naruto dia is death…. Ah! Tenang saja nanti hidup lagi kok selama ada dragon ball :v , shikamaru menjadi bodoh, ino menjadi pemalu dia menjadi pasukan pemimpin medis di konoha, shino menjadi pembenci serangga, kiba menjadi pecinta neko , neji menjadi mesum , tenten jadi tak bisa melempar kunai or shuriken, sai tak bisa menggambar sekaligus teman naruto bahkan naruto sering menumpang dirumahnya karena narutonya gak punya rumahnya :v ))

Naruto Shippuden Zetto Geikoujuban : Battle Of Evil Dragon shenlong! (Part I )

Yo namaku uzumaki naruto… si pemuda tampan… berambut kuning…. Yang menjadi tokoh utama di FF ini…

Selama aku terjebak di dunia genjutsu brengsek ini… aku tak punya uang aku tak punya rumah…. Bahkan kadang aku sering tidur di tempat sampah astaga malangnya nasibku ini….

"oi oi mengapa kau curhat di FF ini? Seharusnya kau mencari pekerjaan dari pada curhat dengan muka despresi itu…lagi pula kau juga sering menginap dirumahku… jangan curhat hal" yang bodoh Naruto!" jawab sai dengan kesal

"ada saatnya tokoh utama untuk curhat sai…dan kau tahu… aku tak butuh pekerjaan aku hanya butuh ramen…" jawab naruto dengan nada despresi

"kau yakin kau tak ingin pekerjaan? Tanpa pekerjaan kau tak akan dapat ramen naruto!" jawab sai pada naruto

"ah? Maksudku aku butuh pekerjaan seperti ada monster iblis yang menyerang lalu aku mengalahkan monster tersebut… dan aku mendapatkan jurus baru dan pedang baru yaitu **ZANKAI**" jawab naruto dengan nada serius kepada sai

"hei? Maksudmu **BANKAI **Dari anime **BLE*CH**? Naruto kau terlalu membaca manga.." jawab sai pada naruto

"kalau tak ada **ZANKAI** mungkin boleh saja kalau ada 7 bola **DRAGOMBALL **dan aku mengumpulkan 7 bola tersebut dan aku meminta ramen pada **BELUT CHENPONG" **kata naruto pada sai

"maksudmu 7 bola **DRAG*N BALL** dan NAGA! BUKAN BELUT Naga **SHENL*NG** kan? RAMEN? Dasar otak ramen! Dan mengapa memberi tahu alur nya bodoh! Bagaimana kalau pembaca tahu dengan alur yang kau ceritakan?" jawab sai pada naruto dengan kesal

"ah iya aku lupa sai… aku insomnia…." Jawab naruto pada sai

"AMNESIA BODOH! INSOMNIA ITU BUKAN LUPA INGATAN! Tapi LUPA CARA UNTUK TIDUR" jawab sai pada naruto

"SAI BODOH! INSOMIA ITU PENYAKIT GAK BISA TIDUR KARENA GAK ADA TEDDY BEAR JADI GAK BISA TIDUR"Jawab naruto pada sai

"INSOMNIA BODOH! INSOMIA! DAN MENGAPA KAU AJAK TEDDY BEAR DALAM PEMBICARAAN INI?" jawab sai pada naruto dengan kesal

Tiba" pemuda tampan berambut merah datang kerumah sai dan pemuda itu berkata " apakah ini tempat tinggal uzumaki naruto? Maksudku rumah sai?"

Tentu saja naruto dan sai tak mendengar kalau ada tamu mereka berdua terus"an berdebat

"TANPA TEDDY BEAR KAU TAK AKAN BISA TIDUR SAI" kata naruto pada sai

"AKU BUKAN KAU! KALAU TIDUR HARUS PAKAI TEDDY BEAR!" kata sai pada naruto

Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah memanggil mereka berdua itu berkali" akan tetapi naruto dan sai tak mendengarkannya sehingga pemuda harus berteriak"KALIAN INI MENGABAIKANKU YAH? OOIIIII APAKAH KALIAN TAK PUNYA TELINGA"

"BERISIK" kata naruto sambil melempar tongkat kepada pemuda berambut merah itu

"eh? Naruto bodoh itu tamu!" kata sai sambil menendang naruto

"suimasen… suimasen…" kata naruto sambil sujud didepan sasori

"ah? Daijoubu…." Kata pemuda itu pada naruto

"aku tak pernah disujud-sujud seperti ini…. Apakah mereka menganggap kalau tamu itu tuhannya yah?" kata pemuda berambut merah dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"ngomong" kau kerumahku ada apa yah?" Tanya sai pada pemuda itu

"namaku sasori aku datang kesini ada perlu dengan naruto uzumaki"kata sasori pada sai

"NARUTO! JANGAN BILANG KAU PUNYA UTANG LAGI? KALI INI AKU TAK PUNYA UANG TAHU UNTUK MEMBAYAR UTANGMU"Kata sai pada naruto

"Sai… bilang saja narutonya gak ada…" kata naruto pada sai

"KAU KAN SUDAH MUNCUL BODOH!" kata sai sambil memukul kepala naruto

"ouch! kenapa kau memukulku sialan?" kata naruto sambil memegang kepalannya

"tenang tenang… aku bukan penagih utang kok…" kata sasori sambil tersenyum

"huft…. YOKATTA…" Kata sai dan naruto sambil menghela nafas

"ngomong kau yang berambut kuning? Namamu naruto uzumaki kan?" Tanya sasori pada naruto

"ya ada apa? Selama bukan utang aku akan menjawab" jawab naruto pada sasori

"kudengar kau orang yang kuat di desa konoha ini… Kau pasti bisa membantuku untuk mencari... Bola dragon boru... Uzumaki-san" kata sasori pada naruto

"bakal menarik nih" jawab naruto pada sasori sambil tersenyum

"bisa dibilang kau akan membantuku?" kata sasori pada naruto

"yah begitulah… sai tolong jaga rumah… selama aku gak ada.." kata naruto kepada sai

"ini kan rumahku bodoh" kata sai pada naruto

"oh iya aku lupa… kalau begitu namamu sasori kan? Ayo kita cari bola naga itu" kata naruto dengan pakaian kamesenin sambil menaro tongkat merahnya di punggungya

Karena sasori mengajak naruto untuk mencari bola akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk berpetualang mencari bola dragon boru bersama sasori

Mereka perlu perjuangan keras untuk mendapatkan bola tersebut dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan 6 bolanya tinggal 1 bola lagi dan bola tersebut ada di orochimaru…..

Naruto bertarung dengan orochimaru akan tetapi orochi dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah…

Akan tetapi orochi belum menyerah sehingga dia berusaha untuk membunuh naruto dengan wujud yamata no orichi wujud ular berekor delapan…( lihat yamata no orochi nya di chapter 392)

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kata orochi dengan wujud yamata no orochi

"sepertinya aku harus mengalahkanmu dengan jurus baru ku… Super saiyans bijuu mode" kata naruto sambil pasang kuda-kuda

"MATI KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO" kata orochi sambil maju untuk menyerang naruto

"KAMEHAME…" kata naruto sambil pasang kuda kamehame akan tetapi orochi dengan wujud yamata no orochinya sudah ada didepannya akan tetapi

"HA! RASENGAN" naruto menyerang dengan Cakra biru keemasan kearah orochi sehingga orochi terlenyapkan…

"oi naruto kau mengalahkannya? Tak kusangka kau bisa mengalahkannya… Aku sudah dapat bola ke 7 dragon borunya" kata sasori sambil menghapiri naruto

"kalau begitu kita sebutkan permintaannya" kata naruto pada sasori

Naruto dan sasori mengumpulkan 7 dragon boru menjadi satu sehingga keluarlah naga shenlong...

"OHHHH? ITU BELUT CHEN PONG BUKAN?" Tanya naruto pada sasori

"itu belut! Ah! Maksudku naga! Chen janai shen da!" jawab sasori pada naruto

"kalian berhasil mengumpulkan 7 bola dragon boru… akan kuberi kau 3 permintaan berikan permintaan dan aku akan mengabulkannya" kata shenlong pada naruto dan sasori

"baiklah permintaan pertamaku hidupkan jiraiya…" kata sasori pada shenlong

Tiba" jiraiya bangkit dari tanah "ah? Aku hidup kembali? Apakah ada yang menghidupkanku…" kata jiraiya dengan kaget

"berarti sasori dan naruto berhasil mendapatkann 7 bola dragon boru tersebut…"kata itachi yang datang tiba"

"naruto?" Tanya jiraiya pada itachi

"permintaan pertamamu sudah kukabulkan… berikan 2 permintaanmu" Tanya shenlong pada naruto dan sasori

"2 permintaanya untuk mu saja naruto…" kata sasori pada naruto

"asik…! Aku akan minta makanan ra…" kata naruto

"Tapi…"kata sasori sambil mengela pembicaraan naruto

"tapi apa dattebayo?"Tanya naruto pada sasori

"tapi berikan permintaannya jangan yang aneh" jawab sasori pada naruto

"iya iya baiklah… permintaan kan? Kalau begitu hidupkan sakura haruno dari dunia ku…" kata naruto pada naga shenlong

"permintaanmu kukabulkan sebutkan permintaan terakhirmu?" jawab shenlong pada naruto

"baiklah aku ingin kembali ke duniaku…." Kata naruto pada naga shenlong

Akan tetapi tiba" naga shenlong pecah tiba" dan berpecah menjadi 7 monster naga yang menyeramkan….

"eh?" jawab naruto dengan kaget

"ini…. Naga jahat dari dragon boru… kita harus menghentikannya…" kata sasori pada naruto

"kalau begitu akan kuhentikan…" kata naruto pada sasori

"berhati"lah mereka sangatlah kuat…"kata sasori pada naruto

"tsk, kau kira aku akan kalah dengan mereka?" kata naruto sambil berlari menuju 7 monster tersebut akan tetapi ada naga berbintang 4 berhadapan di depan naruto

"HEAAAAAAAH" naruto ingin memukul salah satu monster naga dragon boru yaitu shin shenlong dengan tongkatnya akan tetapi tongkat naruto patah oleh naga berbintang 4 tersebut

"EH?" kata naruto sabil kaget

"DUAKH!" monster naga berbintang 4 tersebut memukul naruto sehingga naruto terpental dan pingsan

"Uzumaki-san! Kau tidak apa"? " Kata sasori pada naruto

7 naga tersebut pergi entah kemana….

"aku harus membawamu… ke konoha uzumaki naruto…" kata sasori pada naruto yang pingsan….

- CONFLICT WILL BEGINS-

Tiba 7 naga jahat berwujud monster menyerang konoha

Itachi dan anggota akatsuki lainnya seperti dei,hidan,kakuzu,konan,pein

Dapat dikalahkan mudah dengan 7 naga jahat itu

Sehingga 7 naga jahat tersebut menyerang konohagakure

Monster naga bintang satu mengalahkan hanabi sehingga hanabi terpental

"ukh" kata hanabi sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan

"hanabi kau tak apa"?" kata hinata pada hanabi

"gyahahahah akan kubunuh kau!" kata monster naga bintang satu pada hinata

"cih! Kaulah yang akan mati" kata hinata pada naga bintang 1

"GYAHAHAHAHAH" naga bintang satu menghampiri hinata seolah" ingin menyerangnya

"JYUUKEN" kata hinata sambil jyuken monster naga bintang 1 tersebut dengan tangan nya yang mengeluarkan cakra monster…

"nii-chan kau kuat… kau bisa mengalahkan monster itu" kata hanabi pada hinata

"lain kali kamu jangan bertarung sedirian lagi yah?" kata hinata sambil tersenyum pada hanabi

"iya" jawab hanabi pada hinata

"GYAAAAAAAA'' bunyi teriakan ino yang sedang mengobati orang" yang terluka dirumah karena Naga monster bintang 2 menghampiri rumah sakit konoha seolah" naga bintang 1 itu ingin menyerang ino akan tetapi… ada yang menyelamatkan ino yaitu sasuke uchiha

"siapa kau… kau berani melawanku?" kata naga monster bintang 2

"hn, jangan berani" menyentuh wanita ini karena wanita ini milikku…. Kalau aku mencintai wanita ini berarti jawabanku adalah IYA" jawab sasuke uchiha pada monster naga bintang 2

"ini untukmu" kata sasuke uchiha sambil memberi bunga mawar pada ino

"eh? A-arigatou" kata ino sambil ngeblush

"cih! Mati saja kau! Kalau kau berurusan dengaku Pantat ayam!" kata monster naga bintang 2 sambil ingin menyerang sasuke akan tetapi sasuke menahan pukulan monster naga tersebut dengan susanoo nya

"hn, siapa yang kau sebut pantat ayam?" kata sasuke dengan mangekyou sharingan mode

"m-mata itu…" kata naga bintang 2 sambil mundur dari sasuke

"SUSANOOO" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya tiba" dan susanoo tersebut melemparkan panah kepada naga bintang 1

"tsk, mati saja kau monster sialan!" kata sasuke uchiha sambil mengibas poninya

Tiba" Hinata datang memukul wajah sasuke "disaat seperti ini kau masih sempet saja menggombal wanita cih!" kata hinata pada sasuke

"hinata chan sejak kapan kau disini? Kau tak diserang monster kan? Kalau diserang kau akan kulindungi" kata sasuke pada hinata

"cih berlagak keren didepan perempuan seperti biasanya" jawab hinata pada sasuke

"ayolah ini bukan saatnya untuk ribut! Mereka sudah bergerak lagi" kata menma pada hinata dan sasuke

Tiba" 2 monster naga datang untuk menyerang menma dan sasuke ataupun hinata

Tentu saja itu monster naga bintang 3 dan bintang 4

Akan tetapi sasuke RTN dan hinata RTN datang untuk melawan monster tersebut "JYUUKEN" kata hinata sambil mengeluarkan aura cakra jyukennya  
"SUSANOO" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya tiba"  
menma berambut kuning datang dan berubah menjadi cakra kyuubi control mode dan berkata "BIJUUDAMA"

Menma menyerang naga bintang ke 3 dengan bijuudamanya

"ternyata kau ini kuat yah? Akan kukalahkan kalian sekaligus kikikikiki" Kata naga bintang ke 4 pada menma dan sasuke ataupun hinata

Tiba" naga bintang 5 menyerang shikamaru sehingga shikamaru terpental

"akh!" kata shikamaru dengan keadaan jatuh

"shikamaru! Kau…:" kata chouji pada naga bintang 5

"kali ini kau yang akan mati" kata naga bintang 5 sambil memukul perut chouji

Chouji menahan pukulan tersebut tiba" sayap kupu" muncul di punggung chouji

"hanya itu pukulanmu…?" kata chouji pada naga bintang 5

"kau… tidak mungkin tidak mungkin!" kata naga bintang 5 sambil mundur dari chouji

"kau boleh menyerangku terus"an tapi kau tak boleh menyerang TEMANKU!" kata chouji sambil mengumpulkan energi di tangan kirinya

"cakra apa itu?" kata naga bintang 5 dengan heran

Tiba" chouji ada didepan naga bintang 5 "RASAKAN INI!" kata chouji sambil memukul naga bintang 5 dengan cakra birunya yang ada di pukulannya

Chouji mengalahkan naga bintang 5…

"meskipun kau menyebalkan… aku akan menganggapmu teman chouji" kata shikamaru pada chouji

"hmph" ocehan chouji sambil tersenyum

Naga bintang 6 menyerang kota konohagakure akan tetapi tiba" itachi muncul didepannya

"aku lawanmu…" kata itachi memegang lengannya yang kesakitan

"kau.. bukankah aku sudah mengalahkanmu? Menyerah saja!" kata naga bintang 6 pada itachi

"bukankah kubilang aku lawamu" kata itachi dengan mangekyou sharingan mode

"mata itu…. SHARINGAN? Jangan belagu mentang" kau punya mata itu sialan!" kata naga bintang 6

"HEAAAAAAAAHHHH"Kata itachi sambil mengeluarkan susanoo nya

"kau akan kubunuh GYAHAHAHAHA" kata naga bintang ke 6 sambil menghampiri ke itachi

"hn, kaulah yang akan kubunuh!" kata itachi sambil menyerang naga bintang ke 6 tersebut dengan serangan pedang susanoonya

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan naruto berkata"dimana aku?"

"kau dirumah sai…" kata wanita berambut panjang berwarna pink pada naruto tentu saja itu sakura dari dunia RTN putri hokage ke 4

"sakura-chan…apa yang terjadi?" jawab naruto dengan kaget

"kau dikalahkan naga dragon boru jahat lalu kau pingsan dan kau dibawa oleh sasori kesini" jawab sakura pada naruto

Tiba" naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

"aku harus pergi jaa.." kata naruto sambil berjalan melewati sakura

sakura yang ada di belakang naruto tentu saja gak bisa diam aja dan…" MATTE! jangan bertindak bodoh! lukamu belum sembuh! Kalau kau dikalahkan sekali lagi kau akan mati!"kata sakura sambil memegang tangannya untuk mencegah naruto pergi

Naruto diam dan... "aku tak ingin teman ku mati untuk kedua kalinya... aku takkan membiarkan itu! Dan…. aku ingin mati untuk melindungi mu sakura - chan" kata naruto sambil tersenyum nengok kebelakang tepat ke arah sakura-chan

sakura yang mendengar kata itu ia tak bisa bicara apa" hanya bisa bengong sambil ngeblush

"jaa" kata naruto sambil memakai pakaian kameseninnya

"yosh saatnya mengalahkan naga chen-pong!" kata naruto sambil" siap pergi untuk perang melawan naga jahat dragon boru

"i Wanna die to proctect you sakura-chan…." kata naruto sambil tersenyum nengok kebelakang tepat ke arah sakura-chan

- TIME TO BATTLE!-

"oi oi apaan tuh? Yang benar itu shen-long bukan chen-pong!" kata sai pada naruto

"iya-iya aku tahu itu…." Kata naruto pada sai

"kuharap disaat pulang nanti kau takkan merepotkanku lagi" kata sai pada naruto

"tenang saja aku takkan merepotkanmu lagi kok… karena aku takkan kembali kerumahmu lagi… setelah ini aku akan pulang kerumahku dan…terima kasih untuk selama ini sai" jawab naruto pada sai

"naruto kau…" kata sai dengan kaget

Sasuke dan hinata dapat dikalahkan oleh naga bintang ke 4

Akan tetapi menma tetap bertahan….

"kenapa kau tak menyerah saja?" Tanya naga bintang ke 4 pada menma

"karena aku akan melindungi desa ini karena cita"ku adalah HOKAGE" jawab menma pada naga bintang ke 4 tersebut

"kalau begitu MATILAH!" kata naga bintang ke 4 sambil menghampiri menma akan tetapi naruto datang menolong menma dengan cara menendang naga bintang ke 4 sehingga naga tersebut terpental

"oi oi ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau kuat? Sampai" membuatku pingsan…" kata naruto pada naga bintang ke 4

"ternyata kau masih belum menyerah juga? " kata naga bintang ke 4 pada naruto

"menma… kau bawa sasuke sama hinata ke rumah sakit konoha dan... jadilah HOKAGE!" kata naruto pada menma

"baiklah hmph," kata menma sambil terseyum dan ia membawa sasuke dan hinata dan pergi meninggalkan naruto

"GYAHAHAHAH aku akan membunuhmu kali ini!" kata naga bintang ke 4 pada naruto

"souka? " kata naruto dengan nada malas

"MATILAH" kata naga bintang ke 4 sambil memukul naruto akan tetapi naruto menahan pukulan dengan tangannya

"kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku dengan luka seperti itu.." kata naga bintang ke 4 sambil berusaha untuk memukul naruto

"benarkah? Mukamu pucat? Apakah kau terkena diare huh? "kata naruto sambil menahan pukulannya naga bintang ke 4 tersebut sehingga membuat kaget naga bintang ke 4 tersebut

"kaulah yang bermasalah dengan perutmu" kata naga bintang ke 4 sambil menendang perut naruto sehingga naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"GAUSHAAAA TEMME!" kata naruto sambil memukul wajah monster naga bintang ke 4 sehingga naga tersebut agak terpental

"oi oi ada apa? Kau berdarah?" kata naga bintang ke 4 ke naruto

tiba" perut naga bintang ke 4 tersebut berdarah…

"oi oi ada apa? Kau berdarah?" jawab naruto pada naga bintang ke 4 sambil memamerkan tangannya yang keluar asap…

"jadi? Aku terpental bukan gara-gara dia memukul wajahku akan tetapi dia membuatku mental karena dia menyerang perutku dengan jurus cakranya"kata naga bintang ke 4 dengan kaget

"yaps kau benar! Aku sudah menyerang perutmu duluan dengan rasengan mini ku dengan cepat" kata naruto pada naga bintang ke 4

"sejak kapan kau….? Menjadi secepat ini?" kata naga bintang ke 4 dengan kaget

"cih! Matilah!" kata naruto pada naga bintang ke 4

Tiba" naruto ada diatas seolah-olah ia ingin menyerang dari atas dengan rasengannya

Naruto menyerang naga bintang ke 4 dengan jurus rasengannya….

"akkkkkkkkkkhhhhhh tidak mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan orang lemah sepertimuuuuu" kata naga bintang ke 4 sambil kesakitan

Naruto mengalahkan monster naga bintang ke 4…

Tiba" sasori datang menghampiri naruto

"uzumaki-san aku sudah menunggumu…. Ayo kita kalahkan naga bintang ke 7 dengan begitu semuanya berakhir dan kau bisa pulang" kata sasori pada naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu akan kita akhiri!" kata naruto sambil memakai jaket oren/hitamnya seperti biasanya

Tiba" naga bintang ke 7 datang menghampiri sasori dan naruto

"FUTON! Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto bersiap" rasengan shuriken dengan tangan kirinya

TOBECONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Naruto shippuden Z

Genre : comedy, romance, fighting, tragedy, Hurt/comfort, parody anime DRAGON BALL Z /capsnak-_-

Rate : k

pairing : narusaku

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

((info : di fanfic ini hinata RTN jadi artis di konoha city dan hinata rtn hanya tertarik pada menma saja, sasuke RTN menjadi pengangguran tentu saja menjadi playboy bahkan ia sering di incar oleh para" wanita karena sudah menghamili beberapa wanita :v /digeplakfanssasuke,chouji jadi kurus dan menjadi pasukan pemimpin jounin bertahan di konoha, menma di ff ini rambutnya berwarna kuning seperti minato dan tentu saja menma tinggal bersama orang tuanya yaitu minato dan kushina menma jadi pemimpin pasukan jounin konoha penyerang, di ff ini akatsuki menjadi temen konoha akan tetapi orochimaru keluar dari akatsuki karena oro iri dengan ketampanan itachi tentu saja itachi si leader akatsuki, konohamaru menjadi hokage ke 7 (gantiin naruto), tentu saja udon dan meogi menjadi tangan kanan dan kiri konohamaru ,ah? Iya di ff ini sakura dari dunia RTN masih hidup… dan sakura di dunia rtn menjadi putri hokage ke 4 dia tak muncul saat melawan menma dikarenakan sakura RTN berguru di desa katsuyu…. Tentu saja sifat sakura RTN pemalu,baik hati kebalikan dari sifat aslinya , tapi sakura yang ikut masuk genjutsu RTN bersama naruto dia is death…. Ah! Tenang saja nanti hidup lagi kok selama ada dragon ball :v , shikamaru menjadi bodoh, ino menjadi pemalu dia menjadi pasukan pemimpin medis di konoha, shino menjadi pembenci serangga, kiba menjadi pecinta neko , neji menjadi mesum , tenten jadi tak bisa melempar kunai or shuriken, sai tak bisa menggambar sekaligus teman naruto bahkan naruto sering menumpang dirumahnya karena narutonya gak punya rumahnya :v ))

Naruto Shippuden Zetto Geikoujuban : Battle Of Evil Dragon shenlong!

"FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!" kata Naruto sambil bersiap" rasengan shuriken dengan tangan kirinya

"bagaimana bisa? Uzumaki naruto bisa mengendalikan cakra sebesar itu dengan satu tangan?" kata sasori dalam hati dengan heran

"RASAKAN INI" naruto melempar rasen shuriken ke arah monster naga bintang ke 7

Akan tetapi naga tersebut terbelah karena terbelah naga tersebut menjadi dua

"eh? Bagaimana bisa?" kata naruto dengan kaget

"kalian berdua takkan bisa mengalahkanku gyahahahah" kata naga bintang ke 7 pada naruto

Tiba" naga bintang ke 7 menjadi banyak….

"dia? Bisa kagebunshin?" kata sasori dengan kaget

"kalau begitu ayo kita kalahkan semua saso" kata naruto

Naruto dan sasori mengalahkan beberapa pasukan bunshin" monster naga bintang ke 7 itu akan tetapi mereka tak pernah habis sehingga membuat cakra naruto dan sasori berkurang terus menerus

"sial chakra ku tinggal sedikit "kata sasori pada naruto

Naruto menjawab dengan kesal"BAKA! cakra ku tinggal sedikit juga… kalau begitu KAGEBUNSHIN!" akan tetapi bunshinnya kaga keluar

"ada apa dengan bunshinmu?" kata sasori pada naruto

"tidak apa" ahahahahah aku hanya bersiap" saja" kata naruto pada sasori

"disaat seperti ini kau malah becanda dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu akahigi hakki no soen !" tiba-tiba muncul Gulungngan memanggil ribuan boneka "hahahh ! Jiton satetsu shigure ! rasakan ini!" kata sasori sambil Menembakan peluru pasir besi dari bonekanya

boneka" tersebut dapat menghancurkan beberapa monster seketika boneka" dapat dihancurkan

"N-NANI? Bagaimana ini? Naruto kita perlu pasukan bantuan! Kalau taka da pasukan bantuan atau seperti ini terus kita akan mati" kata sasori pada naruto

"bisa dibilang kita butuh beberapa pasukan bantuan kan?"kata naruto sambil bangkit

"b-benar ! Tapi kita tidak punya pasukan lagi !" kata sasori pada naruto

"pasukan kan? heh! "kata naruto sambil tersenyum kecil" BOFF BOFF " munculnya beberapa puluh ribu bunshin

Sasori dengan kaget dan berkata"hei hei sejak kapan kau?..." seketika saso ingat kalau naruto sempet kagebunshin tapi kaga keluar bunshinnya

"jadi….? Sejak itu yah? Disaat kagebunshin nya kaga keluar kau telah memberikan cakramu pada kagebunshin untuk keadaan darurat yakan?" Tanya sasori pada naruto

"Heh! Kan aku sudah menyiapkan jutsu darurat kau pikir 2 tahun selama ini aku menghilang ngapain saja kalau begitu ayo!"kata naruto pada sasori

"hahaha bagus lah ! Kalau begitu ayoo !" kata sasori pada naruto

"akan kukeluarkan super saiyans bijuu modeku HAAAAA! " Kata naruto sambil berubah super saiyans bijuu mode

"Saso pegang tanganku" Kata naruto pada sasori

"eh? Baiklah" kata saso sambil memegang tangan sasori

"AYO!"kata naruto sambil melempar saso….

"UGYAAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAAAANNNNN?"kata sasori sambil terpental ke atas langit

"eh? Tunggu dulu cakraku…" kata sasori dengan kaget

"Lakukan jurusmu saso" kata naruto pada sasori

"Baiklah! Akahigi Hyakki No Soen !" kata sasori sambil memanggil 1000 boneka berjubah merah

"Oke semua kagebunshin serang semua monsternya" Kata naruto kepada bunshin

Tiba" semua bunshin memakai rasengan dan berkata" ODAMA RASEN TAIRENGAN!"

Naruto dan sasori mengalahkan beberapa pasukan monster bintang 7 itu akan tetapi tiba" gamabunta datang menindih beberapa pasuka monster bintang 7 tersebut

Gamabunta: Naruto! Mereka semua bukan monster naga yang asli dia adalah bayangan cepat kejar monster naga bintang ke 7 sedang pergi entah kemana, biar aku yang urusi mereka para" pasukan monster tak berguna

"baiklah arigatou boss oyabun!" kata naruto pada gamabunta

"kalau begitu ayo naruto! Jiraiya sudah mengirimnya untuk membantu kita" kata sasori pada naruto

Disaat naruto dan sasori ingin mengejar monster naga bintang ke 7 mereka dihalang pasukan bayangan monster naga bintang ke 7

"Keh! Mengganggu saja DOUBLE RASENGAN!" kata naruto sambil mengalahkan pasukan bayangan monster tersebut sekaligus

Tiba" monster naga yang tadi dikalahkan oleh naruto dan teman"

Muncul didepan monster naga bintang ke 7

"tak kusangka mereka semua mengalahkan teman"ku"kata monster naga bintang ke 7 dengan kaget

Tiba" naruto dan saso datang sambil berlari menuju monster naga bintang ke 7

"Cukup sampai disini ulahmu chenpong!"kata sasori sambil berlari menuju naga bintang ke 7 tersebut

Naruto pun tetap berlari menuju monster naga bintang ke 7 tersebut sambil megeluarkan senin mode

"setelah aku menghisap kekuatan naga ke 1 sampe naga ke 6 Kalian semua akan kubunuh! Akan kuhancurkan berkeping-keping"kata monster naga bintang ke 7 pada naruto dan sasori

"cukup sampai disini ulahmu monster brengsek!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan rasen shurikennya

"MATI KAU!" kata naruto sambil ingin melempar rasen shurikennya

Disaat naruto dan sasori ingin menyerang monster naga bintang ke 7 ….

Terjadi ledakan besar…..

Sehingga membuat naruto dan sasori terluka….

"ukh! Jangan bilang mereka sudah bersatu…. Naruto kau tidak apa"?"kata sasori sambil bangkit

"heh! Tidak apa"nya" kata naruto sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka

"kalian berdua sekarang akan mati…. Aku omega shenlong… akan membunuh kalian" kata omega shenron pada naruto dan sasori

"Omega shenron!? Jadi nama pergabungan naga jahatnya?"kata sasori dengan terkejut

"OMEGA CHENPONG!?"Kata naruto dengan kaget

"tsk,CHEN JANAI SHEN DA!"kata sasori pada naruto dengan kesal

"beraninya kau meledek namaku! MATILAH" kata omega shenron sambil mengeluarkan meriamnya kearah naruto dan sasori

Akan tetapi minato menolong sasori dan naruto duluan sehingga naruto dan sasori tak terkena meriam tersebut

"Minato!?"kata sasori dengan kaget

"Ayah!?" kata naruto dengan kaget

"syukurlah aku belum terlambat" kata minato pada naruto dan sasori

"ayah? Kenapa kau menolongku?"kata naruto pada minato

"memangnya seorang ayah akan membiarkan anaknya mati begitu saja hah? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"kata minato pada naruto

"omega shenlong dia sangatlah kuat… bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"Tanya sasori pada minato dan naruto

"ayah,saso! Kalian alihkan monster itu! Aku akan mengalahkan dengan jurus rasen buatanku!"kata naruto pada sasori dan minato

"baiklah" kata sasori dan minato secara bersamaan

"sekarang!" kata naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

Sasori dan minato secara bersamaan menyerang omega shenron akan tetapi mereka berdua dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah

"hanya inikah kekuatan kalian berdua? Gyahahahahah" kata omega shenron pada minato dan sasori

"kita belum selesai Bodoh!" kata minato dan sasori sambil bangkit

"Ayolah terkumpulah cakra….. aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk mengalahkan nya" kata naruto sambil mengangkat tanganya terlihat ada energi rasengan di atas langit sehingga naruto harus mengeluarkan senin modenya untuk mengumpulkan energi rasengan yang cukup besar

"Rasakan ini! Jiton satetsu shigure ! " kata Sasori sambil berlari ke arah kiri sambil mengeluarkan jurus pasir hitamnya ke arah omega shenlong

"shuriken kagebunshin non jutsu" Minato pun berlari ke arah sambil melemparkan shuriken"nya ke arah omega shenlong

Akan tetapi serangan tersebut tak ada apa"nya bagi omega shenlong

"sudah saatnya naruto!"kata minato pada naruto

"serang dia dengan rasengannya naruto!'' kata sasori pada naruto

"sudah cukup! Kau akan mati omega chenpong! Terima kasih sudah beri aku waktu!"kata naruto pada omega shenron

"FUTON RASEN GENKI SHURIKEN DAMA" Kata naruto Sambil loncat mermbawa rasengannya di atas langit

"YOSAAAAA" kata naruto seketika odama rasengan nya jadi membesar sehingga membuat omega shenron kaget

"BAGAIMANA BISA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata omega shenron sambil kaget

Naruto melemparkan rasen genki shuriken dama nya ke omega shenron sehingga terjadi ledakan besar dan mengenai omega shenron

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ORANG SELEMAH KALIAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHH" kata terakhir omega shenron

Naruto mengalahkan omega shenron dengan jurus rasen genki shuriken dama nya

"fhew…. Akhirnya kita mengalahkannya" kata minato sambil menghela nafas

"kau hebat naruto!" kata sasori pada naruto

Monster omega shenron yang dikalahkan tadi menjadi bola naga

akhirnya selesai juga eh?''kata naruto seketika kaget melihat monster omega shenron menjadi bola naga

seketika naga shenron muncul dari bola tersebut

"uzumaki naruto…." Kata naga shenron kepada naruto

"naga shenronnya kembali…"kata sasori sambil terkejut

"permintaan terakhirmu pulang ke duniamu kan?"Tanya naga shenron pada uzumaki naruto

"jadi naruto akan pulang ke dunianya" Tanya sakura kepada sai

"yah begitulah dengan begitu dia takkan merepotkan aku lagi" kata sai sambil menghela nafas

Sebelumnya naruto pergi melawan naga

"naruto… jadi kau akan pulang ke tempatmu kan?" Tanya sai pada naruto

''yah begitulah… arigatou telah memberikanku tempat untuk tinggal dan maaf kalau aku selama ini merepotkanmu terus dattebayo hehehe" kata naruto sambil tersenyum pada sai

"jadi kau akan pergi sekarang? Naruto… itu namamu kan?'' kata minato pada naruto

Naruto hanya diam dan hanya bisa tersenyum…

"arigatou telah membantu mengalahkan omega chenpong" kata naruto pada minato dan sasori

"chen janai shen Da!"kata sasori sambil protes

"ayo naik kepunggungku akan ku bawa pulang kau… uzumaki naruto" kata naga shenron pada naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu sayonara… semua " kata naruto sambil naik kepunggung naga shenron

"jaga dirimu baik-baik naruto kalau aku punya anak lagi akan kunamakan anak itu adalah uzumaki naruto…..'' kata minato pada naruto

Sasori hanya bisatersenyum melihat langit

Naruto terbang bersama naga shenron…..

naruto kembali kerumahnya ia membuka pintu rumahnya...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" kata iruka sambil menyediakan kue

"eh? berapa lama aku pergi...?" kata naruto dengan kaget

"hanya beberapa jam" jawab iruka sambil tersenyum

"hei kemana saja kau?" kata sakura sambil memukul kepala naruto

"ouch! sakit tahu! eh? sakura-chan... kau..."kata naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit tiba" ia terkejut melihat sakura ada dirumahnya

tiba" sakura memeluk naruto dan sakura berkata "aku merindukanmu tahu..."

naruto hanya tersenyum... dan naruto berkata "arigatou..."

THE END


End file.
